


Winter Night in Boone County

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: 12 Days of (Smutty) Fanfics Day 9Clyde and Kadlyn enjoy a winter date.





	Winter Night in Boone County

Clyde had always looked forward to the annual Boone County Christmas Festival when he was a kid. His family had always made a big thing about going downtown, watching the parade, looking at all the lights, and even riding on the Christmas trolley. It was always the highlight of the year for him as well as his siblings.  
Now that he was an adult, it was no different. He had been eagerly looking forward to the festival ever since they announced it as was Kadlyn, his fiancé. Jimmy had come up from Lynchburg for a visit with Sadie and Mellie had made a point of making sure she was off work in time for the parade.  
In keeping with Logan family tradition, they ate dinner at the local fast food place early before sitting in their usual spot for the parade on the library steps. Sadie passed the time by telling Clyde and Kadlyn all her ideas for their upcoming wedding, much to Jimmy’s embarrassment.  
Before long, the parade started. Kadlyn just rested her head on Clyde’s right shoulder as they watched all the entries. He put his arm around her to keep her warm.  
Once the parade was over, they all walked up and down downtown, looking at all the lights on the buildings, sipping on some hot cocoa.  
“This is as fun as I remember,” Kadlyn mused as she and Clyde walked down the sidewalk, her right arm looped through Clyde’s prosthetic one.  
Clyde agreed. “Remember that one year it snowed?”  
“I do,” Kadlyn recalled. “Think I was about six. I had those brand new boots I had insisted on wearing and they got ruined. God, my mama was so mad at me.”  
Clyde laughed. “I remember that.”  
Suddenly, as if someone heard them, it started to lightly snow. Clyde and Kadlyn just laughed as they looked up at the sky.  
“Well shit,” Clyde mused. “That’s a nice early Christmas present.” He pulled Kadlyn closer. “Course I got the only present I want right here.”  
He kissed Kadlyn on the lips. She melted into the kiss; she reached up and treaded her hands in his hair.  
“EWWWWWWWWWW!!!!” a random kid exclaimed as they passed the two lovebirds.  
Kadlyn giggled, burying her face in Clyde’s chest to stifle her laughter.  
“Maybe we should wait till we get home,” Clyde laughed.  
“Think we should,” Kadlyn replied.  
The two hurried to catch up with Jimmy, Mellie, and Sadie at the stop for the trolley rides. They rode the trolley, snuggling on the bench as they rode through downtown.  
Before long, the Festival was over and they headed home. Jimmy was staying at his girlfriend Sylvia’s house so Clyde and Kadlyn had the trailer all to themselves.  
Kadlyn walked back into the master bedroom to get ready for bed; Clyde followed her. She removed her shirt over her head as Clyde came up from behind and hug her, his fingers rubbing her stomach. He nuzzled his face in her shoulder.  
“I love you,” he murmured into her neck. He kissed it as he palmed her right breast in his good hand.  
Kadlyn emitted a tiny moan as her nipple grew hard from Clyde’s gentle touch. He always knew how to make her body feel good, always touching her tenderly and never hurting her.  
She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips, her left hand running through his raven hair.  
Clyde moaned as he melted into her kiss. He unbuckled her jeans and dipped his hands into her panties, stroking her folds.  
She moaned as his fingers gently entered her slit. Clyde kissed her neck as he slowly moved his fingers in and out. He began to rub the tiny nub at the top of her opening with his thumb; Kadlyn gasped in pleasure.  
Clyde removed his hand suddenly and Kadlyn turned around; she undid his jeans, taking his growing erection out. She caressed it in her hands. She kneeled in front of him and took his sex in her mouth.  
Clyde groaned as Kadlyn gave him the best blow job he’s ever gotten. His eyes rolled back in his head as Kadlyn’s tongue ran along the underside of his member.  
Once he was fully erect, Kadlyn removed her bra and jeans and climbed onto the bed onto her back as Clyde undressed. Once he was undressed, he climbed onto the bed and over Kadlyn. He kissed a trail from her neck to the hem of her panties. He pulled them off her and ran his tongue up Kadlyn’s labia.  
She arched her back as Clyde flick his tongue over her clit, gripping the sheets next to her.  
Clyde then positioned himself on his knees so his erection was pressed against Kadlyn’s entrance, one of her legs resting on his shoulders and the other next to him. He slowly pushed himself inside her; Kadlyn gasped as he filled her.  
Clyde slowly began to move his hips. Kadlyn gasped as the tip of Clyde’s penis hit her g-spot, sending waves of pure bliss up her spine. He reached down with his good hand and caressed Kadlyn’s clit with his thumb.  
“Oh,” she moaned as he increased his pace. She gripped the sheets next to her, her orgasm slowly building.  
Soon, her climax came hard. She let out a lustful scream as her body quivered and her back arched.  
Clyde soon followed, ejecting his warm cum deep inside her with a grunt. He collapsed onto the bed next to Kadlyn on his stomach, panting. He pulled her close and kissed her shoulder.  
Kadlyn kissed Clyde back on the forehead.  
“I love you, Clyde Logan,” she said.  
“I love you more, Kadlyn Stanley,”  
The two of them snuggled, enjoying each other as the snow continued to fall outside the trailer.


End file.
